1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to embroidery sewing machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to overspray guards particularly useful in prevention of adhesive overspray for a piece of cloth material stretched and held in place by an embroidery hoop from reaching the hoop.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of hoops to stretch and hold cloth material of a garment for embroidery by a machine is widely employed. In a typical application, the cloth material is covered by a backing or substrate material attached to the cloth material by adhesive. The backing material is generally of relatively stiff paper or cloth and serves to provide support for the embroidered portion of the cloth material to provide an improved embroidery appearance. The backing may also be provided with a pattern for use during the embroider process. Once the embroidery is completed, the excess backing is cut away from the embroidery as required.
During the application of adhesive to the cloth material of the garment, overspray tends to collect on the hoops. This requires periodic cleaning of the hoops resulting in production time loss. It would be desirable to provide a masking device or guard which fits around the embroidery area to which adhesive is applied, but is smaller in size than the hoop so as to prevent overspray adhesive from reaching the hoop.
Thus, an embroidery sewing machine hoop guard solving the aforementioned problems is desired.